Guns in the Glades
by MarvelCW
Summary: A resident of the Glades has decided to start illegally selling machine guns to anyone willing to buy them. Team Arrow doesn't appreciate a man arming the citizens of his city. Original Team Arrow from seasons 1 and 2! - Includes: Oliver Queen AKA Green Arrow, Felicity Smoak, John Diggle, Roy Harper, Thea Queen
1. Chapter 1

Guns in the Glades

 **-Disclaimer: I don't own Arrow or any of these wonderful characters.-**

For a Friday night, Verdant wasn't doing as well as usual. Twenty or so people were around, it was enough to keep Thea and Roy busy.

Down in the foundry, things were much more lively. Diggle, Felicity, and Oliver had been tracking a man, Richmond Stone, who was illegally selling machine guns to the citizens of the Glades. Robberies had gone up 28% since Wednesday. Still, Felicity hadn't found a decent way to track the gun sales.

"What about the guns themselves? Can you track those?" Oliver leaned over Felicity's shoulder. He was stir-crazy, and needed someone to put an arrow in _yesterday._ Especially since all the news networks wanted to talk about was these high-tech machine guns.

Richmond Stone's face was everywhere, on posters, signs, the television, but still there hadn't been one sighting.

Team Arrow had put that down to a really, really good hideout. _Maybe_ even better than there's, Felicity had said hesitantly the day before, earning an angry eye roll from Oliver.

"Oliver. I mean this as kindly as one can put it. Shush!" Felicity motioned to her own lips and pretended to zip them and throw away the key.

She went back to typing, Oliver took his frustration out on the salmon ladder. When the bar slipped from the top rung, it and it's user went crashing to the ground.

Oliver slammed his fist against the cement floor.

"Maybe you should just go home. Felicity may need another few days to find this guy." Diggle offered Oliver a hand, but Oliver ignored it and stood up on his own.

"We don't have another few days. This guy is a killer, he needs to be dealt with _now_." Oliver grumbled, grabbing his green hood off of one of the steel tables.

"Give her a while longer, she'll find him." Diggle grabbed his arm to stop him from leaving, talking in a low voice to keep Felicity from hearing.

"I'll be on the streets. Let me know if you get a location on Stone." Oliver called over his shoulder, before taking off through the back door with his bow and quiver.

 **-LINEBREAK FROM THE PLANET OF LINEBREAKIA!-**

"Take it! Leave me alone!" Oliver's hood turned in the direction of the screams, coming from an alley near CNRI.

He leapt across rooftops until he was directly above the commotion, now able to see down into the alley, where a woman had thrown her purse onto the ground, and was backed up against the far wall by two men. One of them had a distinctly original-looking machine gun.

Oliver notched a grappling hooked arrow and descended into the alley silently. He dropped onto the guy without a gun and kneed him in the head. The unarmed man dropped to the ground unconscious.

"Don't move!" The man with the gun yelled, pressing the barrel to the woman's throat.

Tears had ruined the woman's makeup, black and red streaks of lipstick and eyeliner dripped down her chin. She struggled against the man's grip, but he was much stronger than her.

"Where did you get that?" Oliver shouted, turning on his voice-modulater before speaking. He held his bow in a nonthreatening way, though he could probably have an arrow notched at a moments notice. The man with the machine gun didn't need to know that.

"Get this?!" The man waved the gun around a bit against the woman's neck. She gasped when he shoved it back in it's place.

"Tell me where you got that gun, or we do this the hard way." Oliver threatened, his hood covering the top half of his face as he turned to face the man.

"Yeah right, and why would I tell you-" The man didn't have time to finish, since a second later, there was an arrow in his hand, and the woman was being yanked from his other arm.

His gun flew loosely against the wall, still in the uninjured hand.

"Run!" Oliver shouted at the woman, forcefully shoving her down the alley and away from the two of them.

The woman looked uncertain for less than a moment, as she was already gone from the dark alley by the time Oliver turned back to the man.

Suddenly, alarm bells went off in Oliver's head. He had shot the wrong hand. The man still had his gun.

As Oliver realized this, 20 rounds in a row were shot towards the vigilante. The first 10 completely missed, giving Oliver time to dodge the next few to come. The last 5 or so landed on a metal canister which Oliver had taken shelter behind.

"They warned us about you! Told us you'd be looking for the guns!" The man yelled, coming towards the canister slowly.

When he reached it, he jumped behind it, ready to shoot, but found the space abandoned.

An arrow came whizzing through the air towards the man, this one rigged to encase it's target in a net.

The man was pinned to the brick wall with the net-arrow, his gun dropped to the ground next to Oliver.

"Should've chosen the easy way." Oliver said with venom, grabbing the arrow still stuck in the man's hand and twisting it.

"Where did you get this gun?! Who sold it to you?!" He shouted.

The man clenched his teeth in pain, growling out, "Go to hell."

Oliver recognized his demeanor, it was that of a person who didn't know anymore than his interrogator. He was only trying to keep himself alive with the illusion of information.

"Already there." Oliver grumbled, punching the man square in the forehead, leaving him unconscious, and netted to the brick wall to wait for the police to show up.

Oliver heard the sirens from down the street, and he took them as his cue to leave.

 **-LINEBREAKNESS OF LINEBREAK STUFF-**

"Can you use it to track the other ones?" Oliver asked, dropping the machine to the table with a thud.

Felicity looked relieved. "Definitely." She nodded.

 **Hope you all enjoyed the first chapter of this fic! I can't wait to continue it!**

 **Let me know if you have any suggestions, comments, or questions about the rest of the fic in the reviews!**

 **Favorite and Follow to see the next chapter sooner!**

 **-MarvelLuver**

 **PS (Also ArrowLuver)**


	2. Chapter 2

Guns in the Glades

 **-Disclaimer: I don't own Arrow or any of these wonderful characters.-**

 **Enjoy the next chapter! Don't forget to follow to make sure you know when I update!**

"Got it." Felicity's fist pumped in a air. "I really need to stop doing that." She huffed in agitation, placing her fist back on the table. "North Umberland street, building 342. It was abandoned after the earthquake machine took out the glades, according to this it's been abandoned ever since." She turned unsurely to Oliver, who was already suiting up.

"Get me a satellite view." Oliver slung his quiver over his back.

"Two armed men in front, anyone else has to be inside. Thermal camera isn't picking anything up above the surface, you'll want to find the basement." Felicity said, typing quickly on her computer.

Oliver snatched his bow from the table and made his way to the stairs, stopped by Dig when he put his hand out, catching Oliver's arm.

"You sure you won't need backup?" He asked, gun already locked and loaded on the table behind him.

"No, stay here. Keep an eye on Thea." Oliver replied, banging his feet up the metal stairs.

"You sure it's Thea you want me to watch? Or did you mean Roy?" Diggle smirked.

Oliver closed the door behind him without another word. When the door shut completely, Felicity let out a laugh.

 **-LINEBREAK-**

"I'm here." Oliver whispered into his commlink, stealthily making his way across rooftops and fire escapes to get a better look at the building.

"The men in front are guarding the only entrance." Felicity told him, tapping away on her keys to pull up different angles of security cameras from the area. She fed them fake surveillance for a few minutes, so that the cops wouldn't show up.

Oliver ran a hand over his arrows, making sure he wasn't missing any. Then he leapt down onto the back of one of the men guarding the door.

The man let a round of bullets go off, striking his partner with one of them in the leg. Oliver kicked the other man's gun away, then knocked the first guy's head into the building's wall. Leaving both men in a similar state of unconsciousness, he kicked in the door and searched for a staircase that would lead to the basement.

"Felicity, I don't see any way down." Oliver grumbled, hoping desperately that this building wasn't just an elaborate ruse to throw him off the scent. He'd already been searching for Mr. Stone too long.

"Should be a staircase at the south-west corner of the room." Felicity replied after a moment.

Oliver found the area she was talking about, and as he pulled away a bookcase that had been blocking the path downstairs, began to hear voices resonating from the basement.

"Rich, these sales are a bust. No one wants to buy a gun if it puts a target on their back! Sidman got an arrow in his hand just for owning the damn thing!" A woman's voice could be heard yelling from the top of the steps.

Oliver made his way down slowly, being careful not to make a sound.

"Why exactly are you here again? Because obviously it's not to sell my guns!" Richmond Stone's voice shouted loudly from just a foot or two away from Oliver.

He sat holding a machine gun in his lap, a beer in one of his hands. "Get out." Richmond growled.

"You'll regret screwing around with the vigilante." The woman's voice grew closer to Oliver, her shoes clicking on the cement floor.

"You should listen to you're friend, she's a lot smarter than you." Oliver said, turning his voice modulator on. He jumped out from the shadows, shooting an arrow towards Stone's head.

The woman, standing just feet from the arrow's path, jumped in front of it and grabbed it midair, then flung it to the ground, eyeing the archer curiously.

"Stay out of my way." Oliver warned.

"Just because I don't agree with him, is no reason to assume I wish him dead." The woman grabbed two pocket knives from her belt and threw the first one across the room towards Oliver.

He was taken aback, having expected the unhappy employee to listen to him. Quickly trying to evade the knife, Oliver maneuvered around it sideways, still taking a long cut to his arm.

"You don't have to do this." Oliver attempted again, angrily notching an arrow and aiming it at the woman.

"Yes, I do." She flipped across the room swiftly and ran her second knife across Oliver's leg, just about teasing him as she flew under his attacks, gliding across the smooth floor.

Wrapping her arms around his head, she looked over to Richmond for confirmation.

"Wait. Pull off his hood." Richmond motioned to the green fabric concealing Oliver's identity.

"Well now you've stepped over the line." Oliver growled, easily getting out of the hold and pointing an arrow at her heart, about to let the string go when he heard a click and felt a gun's barrel on the back of his head.

 _Dammit,_ Oliver thought to himself.

"Drop the bow." Richmond Stone instructed slowly, his voice wavering when Oliver turned around, unloading the arrow and dropping his bow to the ground.

"No one ever seems to realize..." Oliver said, a small smile growing on his face as he put his hands up in surrender.

"What?" Richmond asked, with a worried expression, holding the gun tighter.

"I don't need the bow." Oliver said, flinging the gun's barrel around towards Richmond and pulling it from his grip. He dropped the gun to the ground and threw Stone into a crate of ammunition.

Turning around just as quickly as she could react, Oliver grabbed the woman's arm and flung her into the wall.

"Felicity, call Lance. Tell him to get two cells ready at Iron Heights." He said, a bit out of breath.

"Nice job." Felicity said. Oliver could hear the smile in her voice.

 **-LINEBREAK-**

"Richmond Stone will be serving a lifetime sentence for violation of weapon sales rules, murder, and probably a million other things that the jerk-wad did." Felicity cringed when she realized she'd called Richmond Stone a _jerk-wad_. "I need to talk to Cisco about super-villain naming."

"No!" Oliver yelled, he had almost gotten Barry to stop doing that, he was not about to let Felicity start.

 **So fluffy ending because why not! :D**

 **I don't know whether I'll continue this fic. I like where it ended.**

 **If you'd like to read more chapters in the future, be sure to let me know in the reviews!**

 **-Marvel(and arrow)Luver**


End file.
